Fang's Favor
by kingvampire00
Summary: Fang plays baseball with Hope's boomerang and now she has to make it up to him.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i do not own final fantasy 13 or any of its characters

* * *

><p>I wrote the story while my friend came up with the name and checked it for errors<p>

* * *

><p>Fangs favor:<p>

"What do you want Fang? I'm busy at the moment." Hope asked clearly annoyed.

Hope was trying to fix what was left of his busted boomerang, thanks to Fang hitting it with her spear like a baseball to kill a humbara.

"Just wondering what your messing with. That's all."said Fang

She said wondering why he sounded pissed.

"I'm trying to fix my boomerang thanks to a certain someone, who thought it was a baseball. And also screamed home-run when it hit the damned humbara!" Hope snapped back

Fang didn't know Hope very well, but she could tell he was calm most of the time. Almost like a mini lighting, but a whole lot nicer, for sure.

It was funny, but maybe a little too far. He's pissed now, but I got to admit he is kinda cute when he's mad. Maybe I should make it up to him.'fang thought and the smiled devilishly

"Hey Sazh you said, there was a town coming up right?"

"Yea there is, but soldier girl said were avoiding it."he replied "I was hoping we could at least stop there and grab some food. I'm tired of Snow looking at my little chocobo as if its dinner."

Great leave it to lighting for being paranoid. Fang thought."Hey hope come here I got a favor to ask."

"Give me one good reason why I should do you a favor?" Hope asked.

Hope heard stories about Fang from Vanille, her number one fan. She had told him about her adventures, pranks, jokes, and so much more.

"It will be worth it in the end if you helped me." She replied

"Oh really, you said that awhile back ago, and look what it got me" he said pointing at his broken boomerang.

"Alright I'll tell you what do me this favor, and I'll buy you a new boomerang, for breaking that one. Also I'll give you something in return for helping me. Trust me it will be worth it." Fang said with a large smirk on her face.

I don't like that grin on her face, but I could use a new boomerang considering this one ain't worth shit now! Hope thought."Alright, What'cha need me to do?"

"Its simple I want you to talk lightning into letting us stop, and stay the night at the next town." Fang told Hope.

"OK, and what makes you think I can get Lightning to change her mind?" Hope asked

Hope got Fang on that one. Everyone in the group knew when Lightning made up her mind there was no changing it. You would have better chances taking on a group of PSICOM troops bare handed.

"Well I think you can change her mind" Snow interrupted.

"Snow has all the hits you've taken from the creatures of Grand Pulse,the PSICOM soldiers, and Lightning finally messed up that head of yours?" In a "Are you stupid?" tone, "Why do you and Fang think I can change her mind? Give me one good reason."

Snow and Fang thought for a good five minutes about everything that has happened on there journey, then the gears in Snow's head finally started turning.

"Ok Hope, well you see, ou have a better chance of convincing her, because she trusts you, and second your judgment is more trusted than anyone in the group.." Snow said "I'm sure you can think of something to tell her."

With that Snow gives Hope a shove, and sends him off to talk to Lightning.

"Lightning?" Hope said sprinting ahead to the front of the group, cautiously to talk to lightning, trying not to annoy her to keep her in a mood that won't involve her killing him.

"What, Hope?" Lightning asked.

"Um... well you see we kinda need to stop at the next town."

Lightning stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around and shot hope a glare. One that could send a veteran soldier running with his tail between his legs.

"We are not stopping, its too dangerous; We could get spotted or worse,attacked."

lightning replied.

"I know the risks, but we are running low on supplies and out equipment is breaking. We don't have the material to fix it, and with no good weapon or items we're basically screwed if our weapons break mid fight, or we run out of items" Hope said

Lightning stopped and pondered this, and after a while she responded, "Guess you're right there. Alright but keep an eye out, if I sense any danger, we are out of there, understood?"Lightning replied

Hope said with a smirk on his face, and disbelief in his voice:

"Gotcha."


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's Favor Chapter 2

"Ok everybody, we'll split up in to three teams." Lightning declared. "First team will be me and Sahz, second will be Fang and Vanille, and third will be Snow and Hope."

"Hey wait! Let me go with Hope!" Fang said .

The whole gang looked at Fang because of her radical statement.

"Why do you want to go with Hope, and not me?"asked Vanille.

"Just cause I want too. Is that a problem?" Fang shot back.

"Yes there is a problem, you never pair up with Hope for anything, so why now?" Vanille quickly shot back.

"Ok, look, I don't want to play referee for you two. So, we'll let Hope decide for you."

Lightning said

With that everyone looked at Hope with a "What the hell?" look.

"What are you all looking at me for? It's Fang's call who she wants to go with, not mine, and its Lightning's say-so of who goes with who!" Hope simply said and added under his breath: "Please GOD, don't make me go with that airhead Snow..."

Everyone stared back emptily at Fang, expecting something.

"Why do you want to go with Hope anyway Fang?" Lightning asked.

Fang thought for a moment and stared smiling devilishly, and before she could reply, Lightning grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away to have a little chat.

"What are you planning?" Lightning asked as she placed her hand on her gun-blade:"You have till the count of three, or I'll carve you a new ass-hole."

Fang stepped back a little at that statement. Then she thought for a moment. Then a very wicked smile appeared on her lips

"Why are you so protective of him, eh Lightning? Do you like him or something?" Fang said taking a step forward.

"W...W...What are you talking about? O-o-of course I don't love him! I..I just promised to protect

him, that's all!" Lightning quickly shot back with a small blush on her cheeks.

After Lightning's statement, Fang's grin grew from ear-to-ear.

"Who said anything about love? Lightning, if I recall correctly, I said like, there's a big difference. But who would have thought, that the cold hearted soldier would fall in love with somebody. And a boy who's seven years younger at that." Fang said with a smirk so wide and evil, you could swear she was a mass murderer.

With that Lightning's face grew a very dark crimson color. "If you tell anyone I will hunt you down, and kill you. In a very, VERY, painful manor." Lightning said with a deadly glare that could make a grown man or two cringe in fear.

Again, Fang stepped back, she had a very amusing idea. "Alright, Lightning... How about a bet then?"

"What kind of bet do you have in mind?" Lightning asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Instead of a couple of hours, lets stay two nights instead. The first night I'll try and seduce him, and for the second one you'll try, but don't really have sex with him, ok? Were doing this to see his reaction. The one with the best reaction gets his 'promise ring,' deal?" Fang asked with a smile.

Lightning thought for a moment and then replied "Alright your on, but is that the only reason we stopped at this town?"

"No, I need to get him a new boomerang anyway. I broke his last one killing a Humbara." Fang replied with a small smirk on her face.

With that Lightning and Fang returned to the group.

When they returned to the group Vanille said subtly: "Well, before Lightning dragged you off, we still were wondering why you want to go with Hope, Fang."

"I owe him a new boomerang for breaking his old one, and a little interest for talking Lightning into letting us stop by this town." Fang said with a soft tone so that Lightning couldn't hear them.

"Well anyways, how long do we need to stay for anyway, Hope?" Lightning asked.

Hope thought for a minute and said. "At least a day at max."

"Alright, we'll stay two nights then leave at sun rise just to be safe." Lightning said

"But Hope said it wouldn't-"Snow was cut by Lightning's fist connecting with his jaw.

"You doubt my judgment?" Lightning asked with a glare and a blood-red fist.

Snow quickly shook his head no, getting up while holding his bleeding mouth.

"With that done, off we go!" Fang declared within the recesses of her mind:

"Just you wait Hope, you'll get more than you bargained for."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Fang. Lightning, what do you need?" Snow asked, confused. "What was so important that you dragged me off for? Literally!"

"Well, you see Snow, me and Lightning here have a little bet... and we need your help." Fang told the even more confused Snow "We need someone to help us, and you're the only one that comes to mind."

"Why me…? Why not ask Sahz, Vanille, or Hope?" Snow replied "I'm sure they would be better suited for the job then me." Snow said trying to escape Fang.

"True, they would be better suited, but there's a reason why you're going to do it." Fang said.

"Wait a minute, you said you need my help? I'm not going to help you. Sorry Fang, I decline, later." Snow started to walk to the door, but was interrupted.

Right as Snow opened the door, he heard someone's knuckles crack. When he turned around and looked at Fang, all she did was point her finger to Lightning. When he looked at her, all he saw was Lightning cracking her knuckles with a glare that told him: "Get your ass back over here." Not wanting to make her even angrier, he closed the door and walked right back to them. He knew, somehow, he was going to regret it. And he did.

"Well I guess you do have a brain after all." Lightning said.

" Hey! I'm smart!" Snow said, annoyed.

Lightning smirked, "Not what I meant to say, but that too."

Snow put on an annoyed face then said; "Alright I'll help, but on one condition though. If you can't at least do that, then you can beat the living hell out of me if you want, but I'm not helping." Snow said summing up all the courage he could find, but it was obvious he was grasping at straws.

"Alright, fair enough…" Fang said. "What's the condition?" Fang said with a smirk.

"If this turns ugly, and I have a feeling it will, I don't want to be dragged in." said Snow "You know, hurt… by Lightning…" Taking a quick glance at Lightning, she was still glaring hard at him, it creep'd him out.

"Ok… We can do that, anything else?" Fang said

"Yes, what is the bet?" Snow asked, he was curious about what his life was on the line for.

"Ok, the bet is: 'Who can seduce Hope better,' Me or Lightning." Fang said with a large smirk.

When Snow heard that, he busted out laughing. "You will be able to, obviously, but Lightning? Come on, she has no chest, no butt, and she's extremely anti-social, she wouldn't be able to seduce a blind guy!" Snow laughed so hard he grabbed his stomach, it was hurting his lungs.

Snow regretted that one, about a half a second later, Lightning gave a falcon punch to his head, and a Chun-Li kick to the nuts.

"I'm sorry Snow, what did you say again?" Lightning asked with a murderous intent laced in her voice.

"Nothing…" Snow coughed, his balls could have busted, it hurt so much. "Nothing at all." Snow answered with a voice extremely laced with pain, and tears filled in his eyes.

"That's what I thought." Lightning replied, with a very angry face.

Fang decided it was time for to cut in. "So, Snow will you help us?" She asked.

"Sure, but what's in it for me?" Snow said, finally getting some feeling back in his lower region.

"Hmm, how about for the rest of this journey, and one year after, Lightning won't hit you. Does that sound good?" Fang replied.

"You had me after 'Lightning won't hit you.' I'm in." Snow said happily to Fang.

"Alright that's good to hear. The plan is simple tonight Lightning will take Sahz and Vanille to get the items, that will be when I take my shot, and tomorrow night I'll take them with me and it will be Lightning's turn, all you need to do is watch and gauge his reaction, sound good?" Fang said.

Snow hesitated before replying: "Real good, I'll do it." Snow said, still feeling remorseful about his comment.

"Alright, we'll leave to it your stuff, till then." Fang said.

"Alrighty then, later." Snow replied.

As they walked out, Fang mumbled "Sucker!"

And lightning mumbled "Stupid shithead..."

* * *

><p>Hey ,for sorry for taking a while. Had barely anytime and a damn reader's block. Me and my editor will try to get the next chapter out soon as possible.<p>

KingVampire00 and GodlyPlexi(editor)


	4. Chapter 4

Fang,s Favor

(note from author: This is the first time I wrote a seduction. Hope I done good enough, but i'll let who ever reads this be the judge of that. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

(One little thing from the editor, before you read.

GodlyPlexi: Hello all~ How are you? I hope you enjoyed the story so far! It's really a good story, I hope you can agree to that. Oh what am I saying, just go ahead and read it, don't let this little notice stop you!)

"Alright guys, listen, we need material to fix our equipment. We also need items for when we're in battle." Lightning stated, knowing that if they had items to begin with, it would be pointless to even come. "So tonight; myself, Sahz, and Vanille will go get the material. We should be back in at least thirty-five minutes."

"Alright, have fun! Be careful." Fang said with a barely noticeable grin, she had different plans for the time being, her biggest priority the deal she and Lightning made.

"I've got a very bad feeling that this bet thing is going to turn sour…" Snow mumbled under his breath, hoping not be noticed.

"What did you say Snow?" Hope asked, making Snow jump, Hope turned to Snow with a quizzical face.

"O-o-oh, nothing... man, just remembering something… I-it's nothing, don't worry about it." Snow said, fidgeting, obviously sounding suspicious about everything.

About 15 minutes later, Lightning, Sahz, Snow, and Vanille left. Fang decided it was time to do her 'part', so she told Snow to go and hide in the closet in her room. She waited for about five, ten minutes, and she went to find Hope who was sitting down, looking blankly at the stars.

"Hey. Hope. You got a couple of minutes to spare?" Fang asked with a large smirk, indicating that she had something up her sleeve, and she was going to drag Hope somewhere where he didn't want to.

Hope thought: "Oh man.. what does she want now? And I don't like that smirk on her face... It's a bad omen..." Hope turned to Fang reluctantly, replying with: "Yes, unfortunately I do. What do you wan-" That's all Hope could say before Fang started to dragged him off to her room by his collar.

"Now here's where the fun begins" Fang thought to herself, her intentions very devilish.

Before Hope could say anything, he was thrown on a bed. When he regained his composer he found himself in a dark room, the only light was a small lantern, and the latter wasn't bright at that. Normally Hope would look around to observe his surroundings, mostly to find out where he was, but the first thing he noticed was Fang.

"Fang what on Earth are you-" Was all he could say before he noticed what she was wearing. Instead of her normal clothing she was in a dark laced but see through Lingerie. It was strap and sleeveless. The clothing showed a good amount of her cleavage, then proceed to run down right below her hips with a lacy trim on the bottom. The way her curve showed off in it, was enough to make Miss Universe look like a mere child playing with toys.

"Like what you see?" Fang said, her grin just as seductive as her voice. "I got it just for you." she told him in a very seductive tone. "I don't want my effort to be wasted in vain now, now do I?"

Hope opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. His brain was trying to process what was happening, and at that, it wasn't doing a good job. "What the hell is Fang thinking... is she drunk, or something?" He thought, the thought echoing and mimicking him in his head.

"I'll take your silence as your way to say you like it." Fang said with a seductive smile, and with a bit of victory in her voice, her pride was showing, even then.

With that statement said, Hope's attention was brought to her face. He noticed that she was more wild that usual. He then took another look at her, and noticed that she was wearing a matching black lacy bra, and black panties under the lingerie. Hope's face started to light a bright red color.

"F-F-Fang! What the hell are you doing?" Hope said, his voice cracking and also trying to hide his blush, but was failing miserably.

"This is the 'interest' that I assured you. What you don't like about this?" Fang said starting to walk closer. Her mind started to get a little jealous and she thought:"I bet if it was Lightning; he'd be drooling by now.." Her thoughts echoed through her mind, making a slight tinge on her mood.

"F-Fang, what are you-" Hope was about to say something until Fang silenced him by putting her finger on his lips. While she straddled his waist."Just enjoy yourself." She whispered into his ear. "I'll ask again. Do you like?"

Hope paused for a second, reluctant to give his reply.

"Yea, very much." He whispered back, hesitation overtaking his voice.

"Good boy. Now close your eyes and you'll get a reward." Fang told him.

Hope did as he was told, and closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds, something felt off, like for instance, the weight of Fang on his waist was gone. So he opened his eyes only to find that he was alone in the room. After a few seconds he got up, investigated the room with a quick glance, and left to figure out what the hell just happened.

As she heard the door close, she walked out of the small bathroom that was in her room."Come out Snow, he's gone." She called out to the idiot in the closet. "So was my performance?"

"Pretty good, but could have been better." Snow replied, but a small trickle of blood started to seep down his nose, revealing his true choice.

"Oh is that so? Funny coming from the guy who just got a free peep show, and that has the nose bleed." She replied back to him, her smirk big, thinking she had no contest, and she instantly won.

At that moment Lightning and the others returned from getting the materials they went out to get.

"So.." She began to ask as she entered Fang's room, it obvious she had finished up.

"How did it go?"


	5. Chapter 5

hello im looking for help from a more experienced writer right now i have two crossover fanfics that have me at a complete stand still. if anyone out there can lend me some help it would be very helpful (sorry about the bad grammar)


End file.
